Trapped for Entertainment
by Ella M. Nite
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are trapped in a closet. Arthur is unimpressed. Canon AU.


**Summary**: They are trapped in a closet. Arthur is unimpressed.  
**Authors Note**: I am at work, on Christmas Eve, and I get to look forward to the last episode of Merlin when I get home ... I felt the need for fluffy fluffiness for fluffs sake. Hence this unbeta'd oneshot. Enjoy! And Merry Christmas everyone! I feel like this might be considered by some to be an extremely light-r, but I'm sticking with pg-13 for now.

* * *

Arthur tried to be patient, he really did, but after watching Merlin stare at the solid oak door for what felt like hours, he was beyond angry.

"Use your …" Arthur fluttered his hand in front of his face. Despite legalizing magic, he still had a hard time stumbling over the word.

"I can't," Merlin frowned, pushing against the door. Arthur scoffed, if the door hadn't budged for him, there was no way Merlin would be able to open it with physical prowess. Despite being the most powerful sorcerer in the entire kingdom, he was still just tiny.

"Are you saying, after being announced the court sorcerer, and held to be the most powerful, that you are outwitted … by a door?" Arthur bellowed, not even able to pace satisfactorily in the small closet they were currently stuck in.

"It must be spelled," Merlin muttered, ignoring Arthur as he pressed his ear against the door. Which seemed ridiculous, was he hoping to hear the magic? "It must be my new apprentice; he does seem rather keen on practical jokes."

"When we get out of here, I command you to get rid of him," Arthur growled.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll let us out soon."

_**3 hours after being locked in …**_

"Any time now," Merlin muttered, knocking his head gently against the door as sat in front of it.

"That's it," Arthur said, pushing Merlin over so he could sit down right beside him. "Entertain me."

"What?" Merlin blinked at him stupidly.

"Entertain me with …" Arthur shook his hand again. Merlin blushed smiled sardonically and shook his head. "Come on, Merlin."

"I'm not an entertainer," he scolded.

"Well, apparently you can't open doors and now you can't entertain," Arthur said. "Really, what use are you Merlin?"

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Arthur grinned as he watched Merlin slowly give in. Lifting his hands, he muttered in that strange language Arthur was still getting used to. Suddenly the dust particles rose and created a misty stampede of wild horses. Arthur scooted closer so he was pressed against Merlin's side. For Merlin was always right, not that Arthur would tell him, and he was a horrible entertainer. He always created the best displays for his eyes, and Arthur had learned to enjoy the true spectacle, he had to practically sit on Merlin's lap.

**_5 hours after being trapped …_**

"That is completely unrealistic," Arthur scoffed as he watched a knight leap into the air in full armour and kick his opponent whilst spinning. "Are you even trying, Merlin."

"So sorry sire," Merlin growled. The dust figures were now punching each other repeatedly and Arthur had a sinking sensation that Merlin might be getting angry at all his demands.

"Well if it wasn't for _your_ apprentice, and _your_ inability to open doors, and _your _abysmal attempt at entertainment we wouldn't be in this situation," Arthur complained. "Really Merlin, can you think of nothing but horses and soldiers for entertain -"

Merlin silenced him by grabbing his head and kissing him straight on the mouth. Not given Arthur an inch, he commanded the entire kiss, tilting his head and not letting Arthur back away. Not that Arthur wanted to back away, in fact he was very happy to lean into the kiss and pull his manservant, no court sorcerer, closer to him.

"Much better," Arthur said when he was finally able to get his breath.

"Happy to please sire," Merlin smiled brightly, before leaning in to nip at Arthur's neck and slip his hand under his tunic.

**_6 hours after being trapped …_**

Gwaine was minding his own business, just wandering the halls of the castle, trying to spot one of the fellow knights to drag off to the bar with him, when he heard an odd commotion from one of the storage spaces. Creeping forward he heard muted yells and the sound of people moving. The rhythm of the noise left little to the imagination. Smiling brightly at his chance to scare some lowly squire, he opened the door with flourish with his best scowl on his face.

What he did not expect to find was Arthur and Merlin completely naked and entangled together. They had both stilled when the door opened, and the three of them stood in complete shock.

"Well done princess," Gwaine congratulated them. "I'll just leave you to it."

"Don't close the door!" He heard them yell as the door snapped shut. Shaking his head, he thought it wise not to listen to their demands, he wasn't sure the kingdom was ready for their King's obvious exhibitionist kinks.


End file.
